An internal combustion engine draws air into an intake manifold through an induction system that is regulated by a throttle. The air in the intake manifold is distributed to a plurality of cylinders via respective intake valves and combined with fuel to create an air/fuel mixture. The air/fuel mixture is compressed and combusted to rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque. Exhaust gas is expelled from the cylinders and into an exhaust system via respective exhaust valves. A variable valve lift (VVL) system is configured to adjust a maximum lift of the intake valves and/or the exhaust valves based on operating parameters of the engine. For example only, the VVL system could increase the valve lift at high engine loads and the VVL system could decrease valve lift at low engine loads. In some cases, a particular valve becomes stuck at a particular lift of the VVL system, thereby causing decreased performance, increased emissions and/or decreased fuel economy if not corrected.